


Lovely Bloodlust

by ravingSatanist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Coming of Age, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Final Fantasy XV Headcanon, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Soulmates, human turning to vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravingSatanist/pseuds/ravingSatanist
Summary: Prompto walks 1,119 hours (49 days) to Alaska from Indiana in which a fateful encounter takes place.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Loqi Tummelt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Lovely Bloodlust

Prompto breathes out, a puff of white following. The crunch under his combat boots is a sick reminder of where he is. How far from home he is. Is it really home if he doesn't feel safe? That's what he told himself. Doesn't make leaving friends behind any better. His legs are weak, trembling from nonstop walking and the frigid air surrounding his person. His eyes flick towards a dark outline. A cave. He jogs, nearly crumbling as he finally reaches the abyss in the sea of white. He sets his belongings down, eyeing his acoustic guitar. It was one of his most prized possessions. There was no way he was leaving it there with that deranged old man. His shakey hands zip his bag open, pulling out a lighter and fluid. His eyes scan his surroundings, searching for anything. Nothing. He sighs, shoving the items back into his bag. He pulls a sleeping back out from his bag and lays down, eyes adjusting to the darkness. He had no idea why he just up and left. Maybe its because he legally could now. Or just this pipe dream of having a successful and happy life somewhere away from his father. It was likely he would just starve or freeze to death alone in a cave. Whatever his fate was, he didn't care. All he wants now is to sleep, whether it be forever or not. His eyes close, his weary body finally asleep.

BANG! Prompto's eyes crack open, his eyes searching through the darkness for what caused the noise. BANG! The loud banging echoes throughout the hollow rock formation. Prompto frantically reaches for his bag, pulling out his old pistol. BANG! The noise is closer...louder. prompto stands, legs shaking, pointing the barrel of the pistol in the direction of the noise. Promptos ears perk up, the sound of voices reaching his ear drums. "...this is so heavy..." followed by "...why do we have to take this anyway?..." prompto takes out his lighter, flicking it on to reveal two silhouettes and large outline of something rectangular. Summoning what courage he could he mutters meekly. "W..who's there?" One silhouette freezes, the other moves forward. The small flame lights up a slender man. Pale, and feminine almost. His black hair crops his face, which had little to no emotion displayed. "Who are you?" Prompto swallows and eyes the man. "I...." Black.

"Huh?" Prompto thinks to himself, his body going limp and crumbling to the floor beneath him. Pistol and lighter scattering across the ground. "Ignis... what shall we do with him?" Asleep again.

Promptos eyes open. Blonde lashes fluttering as he strains to hear the voices in the distant. He sits up, hand resting on his forehead. "Where am i?..." He mumbles to himself, eyeing his surroundings. A dark victorian styled room. Golden fixtures, wooden flooring, floral wallpaper. The bed beneath him had to be a king sized with a foam mattress. It was incredibly comfortable despite the strange smell that wafted through the air. Prompto begins to move but freezes as the sound of voices become close. He strains to hear what his captors are saying to no avail. The door swings open, a flood of candle light illuminating the man he saw before he passed out. Black hair, dark stormy eyes. "You're awake." The man says, his tone almost sarcastic. He sets the candle on a wooden dresser, stepping closer to Prompto. "How do you feel?" The man asks, a slim and boney hand reaching towards him. Prompto pulls back, almost flinching. "Im not going to hurt you." The black haired man croaks, chuckling lightly. Prompto swallows hard, eyes locked onto the mans hand. "I feel fine... Who are you and... Where am i exactly?" The man places his hand on Promptos forehead, his hand so cold it nearly resembled the feel of the snow. "My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. Where you are?" He pauses to chuckle. "Not of any importance. Are you sure you feel okay? You seem to be running a fever." Prompto scoffs. "Dude, your hand is ice cold, of course im going to feel hot." Noctis pulls his hand away, a small smirk quirked on his lips. "Good point." Noctis turns and grabs the candle, stepping out of the room. "Ignis will be here soon with your meal. He's the tall guy with the glasses. You can call him specs if you'd like." Before Prompto can say anything else, the door creaks shut and the sound of footsteps descending what Prompto presumes is stairs fill the air.

Moments pass by, Prompto now lay on the plush bed, eyes closed. The door creaks open, and light fills the room. "Prompto, correct?" The man had a distinct british accent. Prompto sits up, eyes now open. "How'd you know my name?" Prompto asks, eyeing the tray the man holds. "Your driver license in your wallet. Prompto Argentum, 18 years of age, 5'8, 125 pounds, from Indianapolis. So on, so on. Prompto swallows yet again. "And... You are?" The bespectacled man sets the tray down in front of Prompto, adjusting his glasses in a noble manner. "Ignis Scientia. Formal adviser and assistant to King Noctis. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Prompto looks to the food before him, stomach growling from the smell of the juicy steak hitting his nostrils. "Nice to meet you too?" Ignis smiles, if he weren't a complete and total stranger, he'd say the guy had a kind, almost caring look to him. He was well groomed and well put together. Much like his description of himself. "If you need any further assistance, do not hesitate to make your way down stairs to the common room. Thats where I'll most likely be." Ignis turns, but doesn't move forward. "Oh and, before I forget. We stripped you of your clothing including your underpants. We took the liberty of washing them for you. Surprised you haven't noticed." And with that, Ignis strides forward, closing the door behind him gently. Prompto lifts the blanket, his face turning red. Bare. naked.

Prompto finishes his food and sets the tray on the small table beside the bed. "How am i supposed to leave this room without any clothes on?..." Prompto nearly jumps out of his skin as a familiar voice rings out from behind him. "Good question. I'll let you borrow some of mine." Prompto turns his head, being careful not to flash the guy his goods. "Woah dude. When did you get in here?" Noctis rummages through a dresser, pulling out a well put together outfit. "There is another entrance through the bathroom." He says, placing the clothes on the bed and sitting beside them. "I uh... See. Well i don't wanna flash you or anything.. Some privacy please?" Noctis chuckles a bit. "Nothing i haven't seen before. I dont mind. Besides, as king, it is my duty to entertain guests." Promptos face is red from embarrassment as he slides the black pants over his bare crotch. "So, Prompto Argentum." Noctis says, as he rests his head on his hand, eyes lining Promptos body. "What the hell were you doing out there in that frigid wasteland? You understand you're a long ways from Indiana correct?" Prompto shrugs. "I needed to escape while i could. I don't have a car yet, so i walked." Noctis watches Prompto intently as he slides a white v neck shirt on. "Where am i anyway?" Prompto asks, a sad glint in his eye. "Alaska." Noctis cracks his fingers. "You walked a long ways without getting attacked by a bear so congrats on that." Promto yawns. "Thats why i had my pistol after all." Noctis sighs. "Right. Well. I've decided I'll be taking you under my wing. You'll be working for me from now on." Prompto scratches the back of his neck. "Doing what, exactly?" Noctis smiles. "You'll see."


End file.
